The present invention relates generally to communications and, more particularly, to decoding communications in networks.
Communication systems use a number of techniques to maximize the overall bit rate when transmitting data. For example, an adaptive modulation scheme generally estimates the channel quality and selects the most appropriate modulation scheme for data transmissions to maximize the bit rate.
Another common method of dealing with variations in channel quality is incremental redundancy. In an incremental redundancy scheme, a transmitting device transmits an initial data block with relatively few redundancy bits, yielding a high bit rate if decoding at the receiving device is successful. If decoding fails, additional redundancy bits are transmitted until the decoding is successful.